Ominous Cabal of Patrician Statesmen
The Ominous Cabal of Patrician Statesmen is a conservative political party in the Commonwealth of Rutania. It was founded by Geoffrey Moran, who is now the party's grandmaster. Prior to the party's creation, Rutanian politics was chiefly a push-and-pull of power between left-wingers and libertarians. Conservative and elitist opinion was rarely expressed, and, consequently, the people who held such opinions were not represented in Parliament. Indignant of the lack of power of the patrician class, which is the wealthiest and best educated of all classes, Moran and a few other like-minded colleagues swore to fight for their rights in Parliament. History Foundation The party was founded by Geoffrey Moran and a few others, namely, Leicester Moran, Conrad Balfour, Edgar Harrow, Victor Nordclyffe, Richard St. Clemens, Donald Forrester, Cordelia Finewright, Alfred Blackwater and Emannuel Rookwood. The founders were all wealthy and superbly educated. They founded the party after they got tired of Rutanian policy being dictated by politicians with whom they shared nothing in common and reading in newspapers the same left-wing and libertarian claptrap that was presumably the best of Rutanian political deliberation. At the earliest stage of conception, the founding members met in Moran Manor located on the Khodor countryside. There they crafted the party strategy and organized the party structure. They filled the campaign chest with their own money and with their friends' contributions. Their friends were vey enthusiastic with the mission they have taken upon themselves and made generous contributions to the campaign fund. Armed with ideology, political enthusiasm and full coffers, the OCPS's next objective was to popularize the party with Rutanians in general. The patrician class was not all large in number, but the party still gained traction because of the under-represented conservative base in Rutania, who cheered at the party's ascent into politics. Policies The OCPS intends to pry Rutania out of the grips of mob rule. As such, they are vowed enemies of market fundamentalism, socialism and populism. Social Policy The OCPS are moderate social conservatives. They oppose homosexual and interracial marriages. They support curtailing the instances when an abortion can be performed, and they oppose public funding of abortions. They bemoan Rutania's lax divorce laws - at this moment Rutanian couples may divorce each other at a whim. The OCPS favors incentives for couples to marry and stay married. Economy. The OCPS believes in a reasonably free-market. The OCPS opposes capitalism if it is against the interest of Rutania, for this reason, the party is slightly but distinctly protectionist. Education The OCPS favors compulsory education, but wants the age which Rutanians must be educated limited to the age of 16. The party wants an education reform that will improve the quality of Rutanian education and shorten the time for it. The party wants to remove the institution of the "Junior High School" altogether, believing it superfluous. Foreign Policy The OCPS foreign policy reconciles isolationism and expansionism. OCPS constituents want to isolate and exclude foreigners from Rutanian society, although at the same time they believe that foreign nations ought to be exploited for the good of Rutania. Defence The OCPS believes in a strong defense, and a military force that is also capable of waging an offensive war. They oppose all measures to limit the influence of Rutania by limiting its military capacity. Justice The OCPS hates criminals and supports hard labor as a punishment, and also supports compelling all able-bodied prisoners to work in prison. The party also supports capital punishment and the torturing of terrorists and the enemies of Rutania. The party is also mildly receptive to the idea of punishing convicts with slave labor. Welfare The party believes in minimal welfare, that is to say, enough welfare to serve those in deep need of it, for the government must do something after all to protect its citizens. Environmental Policy The party believes in conservation. The party is not extreme on either end when it comes to the protection of the environment. Organization Party Structure Board of Command ''' - a twelve-member anonymous council which decides who the national cadidates shall be, what the party's policies are, and who shall lead the party. It is chaired by the party's grandmaster. '''Campaign Headquarters - the body of the party responsible for campaigning and financing. The campaign secretary is Donald Forrester, and the finance secretary is Richard St. Clemens. Office of the Grandmaster - responsible for keeping the party intact. The office maintains discipline in the leadership, and is responsible for most party strategy. The office also has a significant influence on the party's political policies. It sets the tone and "color" of the party. The head of the office is the grandmaster, who at this moment is Geoffrey Moran. Parliamentary Leadership - is responsible for the party's behavior in Parliament. The leader persuades MPs how to vote and is the primary spokesman for the party's legislative interests. The current leader is Conrad Balfour. He is assisted in his duties by the deputy leaders Elgar Harrow and Alfred Blackwater. Leadership Party Leadership National Leadership Regional Leadership Ardinia Governors Matthew Balfour, May 3331 Delvar Governors Georgina Hastings, May 3331 Factions Conservatives The Conservatives are currently led by Edgar Harrow. The faction comprises 41% of the party's total membership. It is chiefly concerned with questions of morality, tradition, religion and a reasonably free market. It believes very much in flag, faith and family. The conservatives favor the capital punishment, stricter laws on divorce, laws that reflect morality and opposition to radicalism. Elitists The Elitists are currently led by Leicester Moran and comprise 33% of the party's total membership. It is concerned with making Rutanian government more selective and making Rutania less susceptible to mob rule. This faction plans to make constitutional changes to Rutania so the poor and the uneducated cannot have a vote. The Elitists are also very interested in the state of Rutania's culture and education system. Besides its high numbers of anti-populists, the elitist faction also comprises the largest numbers of anti-catholics, anti-islamists and anti-multiculturalists than any other faction in the party. Expansionists The Expansionists are currently led by Victor Nordclyffe. 26% of the party's total membership belong here. Expansionists are concerned chiefly with expanding the Rutanian Commonwealth by acquiring colonies and developing them for the mainland's economic benefit. The Expansionists jealously guard Rutania's status as a superpower. Membership Unlike other parties in Rutania, the OCPS separates its membership into three difference classes. First Class Members of the First Class are what could be considered as the real members of the party. It is the opinions of this class that matters the most to the leadership. Also, the leadership is chosen solely from this class. This class is composed of patricians, gentry and other wealthy people of distinguished breeding. Second Class This is where upper-middle class to even just middle class members can be found. Their opinions are polled and given some consideration Third Class Jokingly referred to as the "fodder class", this class is composed of poor people, and they are given no consideration at all.